callofdutyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Call of Duty: Black Ops III
Call of Duty: Black Ops III es el último videojuego hasta la fecha de la saga Call of Duty. Se trata de un shooter en primera persona desarrollado por Treyarch y publicado por Activision. Fue estrenado el 6 de noviembre de 2015 para las plataformas PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One y PC. El desarrollo para Xbox 360 y PlayStation 3 corrió a cargo de Beenox y Mercenary Technology. Se trata de la cuarta entrega de la saga Black Ops; siguiendo a Call of Duty: World at War, Black Ops y ''Black Ops II. Se trata del primer ''Call of Duty cuyo contenido descargable, incluyendo el acceso beta, estuvo disponible temporalmente de forma exclusiva para consolas PlayStation. Desarrollo El 4 de febrero de 2015, durante DICE, el jefe de Treyarch Mark Lamia dio una presentación del Modo Zombi en los juegos Call of Duty. Al final de la misma afirmó sentirse emocionado de "continuar el camino" con sus fans, confirmando que dicho modo volvería en la siguiente entrega. El 6 de abril, una pequeña actualización de título de Black Ops II añadió el icono de Snapchat a una imagen en el juego. Más tarde se actualizó también con tres vídeos de 10 segundos. A lo largo de las siguientes semanas, se ampliaron estos vídeos, en los que un narrador habla de un "programa" y "sujetos de prueba". También estuvieron acompañados imágenes que descubrían el logo "Trident" y el nombre "Dr. Salim". El 9 de abril de 2015 Activision lanzó un teaser antes de confirmar que era de hecho un teaser para la secuela de Call of Duty: Black Ops II. El 26 de abril Activision publicó el lanzamiento mundial de Black Ops III y, en el mismo tráiler, confirmó también el modo zombies. Este teaser contenía la canción Paint it Black de los Rolling Stones. Sinopsis Call of Duty: Black Ops III tiene lugar en un futuro distópico, situado en 2065, donde la ciencia y la tecnología han cambiado radicalmente a la especie humana, con una sociedad violenta y multitud de protestas tratando de detener el progreso de la tecnología. La tecnología militar ha avanzado hasta un punto en que la robótica juega un papel principal, y se han desarrollado supersoldados. Los seres humanos están llegando al punto donde son más máquinas que seres humanos de carne y hueso, y hay muchas especulaciones sobre algún tipo de adquisición de robots. "¿Hasta dónde podremos hacer uso de la tecnología antes de que se vuelva en nuestra contra?" fue una frase que llamó la atención en el nuevo trailer de "Ember". El juego seguirá a un equipo de soldados de operaciones encubiertas con capacidades de supersoldados. el juego no tendrá relación con la Historia de las entregas anteriores de la serie Black Ops, Gameplay La campaña (Que no seguirá la historia de Black Ops II), multijugador y el modo Zombies (Que si seguirá la historia zombie de Black Ops II) de Black Ops III han sido completamente renovados. La campaña soporta juego cooperativo de hasta cuatro jugadores, un soldado personalizable (hombre o mujer), y el juego es más dinámico ya que al mismo tiempo permite encontrar todas las formas posibles para poder subir de un nivel a otro. El modo multijugador presenta un nuevo sistema de movimiento, un nuevo sistema de clase llamado "Especialistas" y una nueva y renovada armería que permite realizar todo tipo de combinaciones de personalización de armas. Por último, los zombis regresan con una nueva narrativa separada de la campaña y su propio sistema de progresión de experiencia. Comercialización Han sido mostrados varios teasers, comenzando con enlaces a Snapchat, que aparecen en el juego de Call of Duty: Black Ops 2, así como un vídeo'' teaser'' lanzado por Treyarch que fue analizado repetidamente dentro de las primeras 24 horas de haber sido mostrado. El 26 de abril de 2015, se produjo el primer lanzamiento del trailer del juego y también reveló el regreso de los zombies. La versión Beta es para quienes pre-ordenen el juego para PC, Xbox One, y PS4. La versión Beta estará disponible el 19 de Agosto del 2015 para todos los usuarios de PS4 y para los demas usuarios el 26 de agosto del 2015. Se confirmó oficialmente que el juego será exclusivo para las consola de nueva generacion (PS4) sino que también saldrá para las consolas de la anterior generacion (PlayStation 3 y Xbox 360). Incluso se habló de que el juego podría salir para la plataforma Wii U, pero días después fue confirmado oficialmente que el juego no saldrá para dicha plataforma. Diferencias Entre Generaciones Activision confirmó en julio que las versiones de PS3 y Xbox 360 tendrian campaña en modo individual y cooperativo de dos jugadores,sin embargo en septiembre anunció que dichas versiones no tendrían modo campaña, ya que no había podido ser recreado para estas consolas. Por esto las ediciones costarán US$ 50. Tampoco tendrá la personalización del arma "NUK3TOWN" y "The Giant" serán exclusivos de la nueva generación. Activision anunció que no habrá season pass para estas versiones, ya que no se ve segura la posibilidad de contenido descargable en la séptima generación (PS3 y XB360) Galería Carátulas Box Art PS4 BOIII.jpg|PlayStation 4 Box Art PS3 BOIII.jpg|PlayStation 3 Box Art Xbox One BOIII.jpg|Xbox One Box Art Xbox 360 BOIII.jpg|Xbox 360 Box Art PC BOIII.jpg|Microsoft Windows/PC Hardened Edition Hardened Edition PS4 BOIII.jpg.jpg|PlayStation 4 Hardened Edition Xbox One BOIII.jpg.jpg|Xbox One Capturas de pantalla Under Siege Reveal Image BOIII.png| Spike Launcher BOIII.png| Hendricks Reveal Image BOIII.png|Hendricks Quad Tank Reveal Image BOIII.png| Into the Fray Reveal Image BOIII.png| Armoured Guard Reveal Image BOIII.png| No Fly Zone Reveal Image BOIII.png| Ruin Reveal Image BOIII.png|Ruin Soldier in winter forest BOIII.jpg| Hunted Ficus Vasta Reveal Image BOIII.png| Ruins Magnum Reveal Image BOIII.png| Evac Beware of Blast Reveal Image BOIII.png| Stronghold Broken Arrow Reveal Image BOIII.png| Boulder Patrol Concept Art Reveal Image BOIII.png| Shadows of Evil Character Introduction Reveal Image BOIII.png| Shadows of Evil Progression Reveal Image BOIII.png| Shadows of Evil Morg City Reveal Image BOIII.png| Shadows of Evil The World Reveal Image BOIII.png| Armas Unknown Weapon 4 BOIII.png MR6 third person BO3.png MR6 third person 2 BO3.jpg MR6 third person 3 BO3.jpg KRM-262 third person BO3.jpg Vesper third person BOIII.png Sparrow BOIII.jpg Zombis BO3 Nazi Zombies Black Ops III.jpg Vídeos Call of Duty® Black Ops III Oficial "Ember" Tease ES Trailer Reveal Oficial Call of Duty® Black Ops III ES-0 Trailer Oficial Call of Duty® Black Ops III - Presentación Multijugador ES-2 Tráiler oficial Call of Duty® Black Ops III – Presentación Zombies “Shadows of Evil” ES Tráiler oficial Call of Duty® Black Ops III - "The Giant" Zombies Mapa Bonus ES Call of Duty® Black Ops III – Tráiler Oficial Multiplayer Beta ES Call of Duty® Black Ops III - Tráiler Oficial del Modo Campaña ES Call of Duty® Black Ops III - Tráiler Oficial del Modo Campaña ES-0 Call of Duty® Black Ops III Oficial - Cybercore Chaos ES Call of Duty® Black Ops III Oficial - Cybercore Control ES Prólogo oficial Call of Duty® Black Ops III – Zombies Shadows of Evil ES Call of Duty® Black Ops III Oficial - Cybercore Martial ES Call of Duty® Black Ops III Oficial - Habilidades Tácticas ES Tráiler oficial de lanzamiento Call of Duty® Black Ops III ES Call of Duty® Black Ops III - Tráiler oficial gameplay "The Giant" Mapa Zombis Bonus ES Call of Duty® Black Ops III – Nuk3town Bonus Map Tráiler Oficial ES Call of Duty® Black Ops III Live Action Tráiler Oficial - "Alcanza la Gloria" ES Categoría:Call of Duty: Black Ops Categoría:Videojuegos